Stazione d'ascolto
La Stazione d'ascolto viene introdotta nell'episodio Si vive insieme, si muore soli. La stazione è gestita da due tecnici che parlano portoghese, i cui nomi dalla sceneggiatura risultano essere Mathias ed Henrik,che passano il tempo giocando a scacchi. La stazione si trova in un posto molto freddo, ricoperto di neve; nella scena che viene mostrata una tempesta sta infuriando all'esterno e vicino sembrano esserci delle montagne. La stazione d'ascolto è in contatto diretto e continuo con Penelope Widmore. __FORCETOC__ Descrizione Lo scopo della stazione sembra essere quello di rilevare ogni anomalia del campo elettromagnetico emanato dalla Terra. In precedenza i tecnici non erano riusciti a rilevare una di queste. Dopo che ha avuto luogo la scarica, sul monitor del computer è comparso questo messaggio: Curiosità * All'inizio della scena si sente il suono di un assolo di sitar e la canzone suonata è "Make Your Own Kind of Music". * Uno dei tecnici (Mathias) assomiglia a Jack ma in realtà è un altro attore. Mathias è interpretato da Len Cordova. * I due tecnici fra di loro parlano in portoghese (e non in brasiliano, che è pur sempre di derivazione portoghese). Il loro accento fa capire che non sono madrelingua. Alcune delle frasi, inoltre, non sono state sottotitolate. * Da notare che in alcune regioni nel sud del Brasile (a Paraná, per esempio) gli abitanti usano il termine "a gente" (letteralmente, "la gente") al posto di "nós" ("noi"). * In una delle ultime interviste a Kristen sul sito E-Online, Jack Bender ha rivelato che la scelta del portoghese come lingua usata dai tecnici è stata puramente casuale. In origine, dalla sceneggiatura risultava che dovessero parlare in russo ma è capitato che entrambi gli attori sapessero parlare il portoghese. * Il telefono giallo che si trova nella stazione non ha pulsanti (probabilmente perché è usato solo per ricevere oppure perché può chiamare solamente un numero). * Questa è la prima volta che nello show viene mostrato il mondo esterno in tempo reale. Successivamente riaccade negli episodi The Glass Ballerina quando Benjamin mostra a Jack il filmato della vittoria dei Red Sox e One of Us quando Ben mostra a Juliet le immagini di sua sorella che sta bene. Terminal Output Alla fine dell'episodio Si vive insieme, si muore soli si può leggere questo messaggio sullo schermo del computer: Delivery Subsystem 550 requested action taken: > Received: by 10.48.24.11 with SMTP id m12mr1134482afg; > Received: by 10.29.34.1 with HTTP > Message-ID: Subject: AUTOMATED TEST > MIME-Version: 1.0 > Content-Transfer-Encoding: quoted-printable > Content-Disposition: inline > AUTOMATED TEST - 1bbybby 77111790 ****systems normal**** 76555#722#0 zzzzzz330 7711345 ****systems normal**** QX10022005#311 TEST COMPLETE **************************************************** Delivery Subsystem 550 Requested action taken: > Sent: by 10.28.224.18 with SMTP id m11mr1134484mfg; > Sent: to 10.49.31.1 with HTTP Trascrizione del dialogo (a sinistra), e Henrik (a destra)]] Battute in portoghese Operatore 1, Mathias, indossa un cappello e un paio di occhiali. Operatore 2, Henrik, ha i capelli neri e la barba folta. 1) Quem quebrou isso hein? (unaudible, maybe "Não se preocupe"), tá quebrado! 2) Eu destruí a sua defesa. Esta será a última vez que você vê a Torre 1) É parte do plano, meu amigo, é tudo parte do plano 2) Ah, então seu plano deve ser perder! Agora, por favor 1) (stares at the computer) 2) O que? 1) (pointing to the computer) Há quanto tempo tá fazendo isso? 2) (Goes frantically searching a binder) 1) É isso, não é? A gente não percebeu de novo, eles vão matar a gente! 2) Venha cá! A gente não perdeu 1) Fala, fala que é de novo que é um alarme falso, fala de novo que é, é uma mensagem... (unaudible) 2) CALA A BOCA E CHAMA AJUDA! Traduzione in italiano 1) Chi l'ha rotto, eh? (non si sente, forse "Non ti preoccupare"), è rotto! 2) Ho annientato la tua difesa. Questa è l'ultima volta che vedrai la tua torre. 1) Fa parte del mio piano, amico, fa tutta parte del mio piano. 2) Ah, quindi il tuo piano è perdere! Ora, per piacere 1) (fissa il computer) 2) Cosa c'è? 1) (indicando il computer) Da quanto tempo sta facendo così? 2) (si alza cercando freneticamente un fascicolo) 1) Ci siamo vero? L'abbiamo perso di nuovo, ci uccideranno! 2) Smettila! Non l'abbiamo perso (?) 1) Dimmi, dimmi che è di nuovo un falso allarme, dimmi che è così, è un messaggio... (non si capisce) 2) STAI ZITTO E CHIAMA AIUTO! Teorie Ubicazione della stazione *Questo posto potrebbe trovarsi da qualche parte in alta montagna. La ragione di questa scelta potrebbe essere quella di aumentare il raggio d'azione di alcuni strumenti di rilevazione. * La stazione è situata presso uno dei 12 Vile Vortices (ENG), cioé luoghi dove spesso scompaiono aerei e navi e dove radio e bussole smettono di funzionare. La stazione d'ascolto è vicino al Vile Vortex in Antartide mentre l'isola si troverebbe in uno situato nell'Oceano Pacifico. *È stata allestita da Penelope per trovare l'isola. *Potrebbe trovarsi in una "zona particolare" dove si parla il portoghese (quello parlato in Brasile) che va dal 60°S in direzione del Polo Sud e dai 28°O ai 53°O: questa zona è nota come "Antártica Brasileira"(Antartide brasiliana).Mappa *Potrebbe trovarsi vicino alla penisola antartica - vicino all'unica stazione di ricerca permanente del Brasile - la "Estação Antárctica Comandante Ferraz" (EACF). *Potrebbe trovarsi sull'Himalaya in quanto all'inizio si sente suonare un sitar (tipico strumento dell'India). *Potrebbe trovarsi in Islanda, probabilmente vicino al Vik Institute. L'Islanda si trova a sud del Circolo Polare Artico quindi non sarebbe un'incongruenza il fatto che all'esterno sia giorno. *Potrebbe trovarsi in una stazione dell'isola stessa e ciò che si vede dalla finestra è solamente un'illusione per convincerli a restare all'interno. Scopo della stazione *La stazione potrebbe essere una specie di magnetometro, con il compito di monitorare ogni attività geomagnetica. I magnetometri sono strumenti in grado di misurare le pulsazioni geomagnetiche che avvengono sulla magnetosfera della Terra. *Fa parte dell'Iniziativa di Ricerca Elettromagnetica della Hanso Foundation. Ovvero la parte del progetto che studia le anomalie elettromagnetiche. *La stazione non sta rilevando alcuna anomalia magnetica, ma sta provando in realtà a rintracciare la barca (che forse è stata data a Desmond da Penelope Widmore attraverso Libby assunta proprio per questo motivo). Il campo magnetico che protegge l'isola rende impossibile rintracciare il segnale emesso dal tracciante sulla barca. Comunque, quando non viene premuto il pulsante, la reazione che ne consegue permette in qualche modo al segnale di passare e di essere captato dal mondo esterno. Ciò era già accaduto una volta in precedenza, quando è precipitato l'aereo dei sopravvissuti; apparentemente quindi la coppia di tecnici in quell'occasione non ha potuto identificare in tempo la sorgente del segnale. Questa volta, invece, sembrano esserci riusciti. * La parola "1bbybby" che appare nell'output del computer potrebbe essere il nome "Libby" scritto in codice. Quindi gli uomini potrebbero essere alla ricerca di Libby e non di Desmond. * La stazione sta ricevendo il segnale trasmesso dalla torre radio sull'isola, l'antenna che viene nominata anche nel Video Sri Lanka (The Lost Experience). L'allarme sarebbe scattato perché nel messaggio uno dei numeri risulterebbe cambiato. Quando a Penelope viene detto "L'abbiamo trovato", i tecnici intendevano che avevano trovato il modo di cambiare uno dei numeri. ** La torre radio non sta più trasmettendo i numeri perché Danielle Rousseau ha modificato il messaggio. * Come detto in precedenza, il telefono non ha pulsanti ma la prima azione compiuta da Henrik è di sfogliare un fascicolo nero che contiene una lista di "Numeri d'emergenza". Nonostante tutto non dà a Mathias nessun'altro ordine né gli dice di chiamare una persona in particolare: si limita ad urlargli di fare la chiamata. ** I numeri d'emergenza non sono numeri da contattare altrimenti Henrik avrebbe detto a Mathias un numero in particolare; in realtà sono codici da immettere nel computer per resettare il Fail Safe e far tornare l'isola allo stato normale (tutto questo se il pc fosse connesso direttamente all'isola). **Nell'episodio Si vive insieme, si muore soli, Penelope Widmore afferma di avere molto denaro e quindi potrebbe aver assunto i tecnici per contattarla nel caso in cui fosse stato rilevato un altro errore del sistema e il fatto che il filo del telefono giallo attraversa l'intero pavimento della stazione indica che l'apparecchio normalmente non dovrebbe trovarsi lì. (Gli autori hanno fatto in modo di farci notare il filo facendoci inciampare sopra Mathias) ** È il motivo per cui Mathias ha detto "L'abbiamo perso di nuovo; ci uccideranno": avrebbero infatti perso l'ultimo errore di sistema e l'unica ragione per cui non sono ancora morti è che Desmond ha resettato il conto alla rovescia appena in tempo. Varie *Vicino al computer si nota un pacco di lettere che sembrano non aver scritto sopra alcun indirizzo ma hanno solamente l'indirizzo del mittente (a cui sono state rispedite). Un ingrandimento dell'immagine mostra che, probabilmente, il nome del mittente è "Desmond Hume". **Anche l'indirizzo, se confrontato con quello che compare sulle lettere di Desmond, sembra molto simile come lunghezza e calligrafia. *L'anomalia che non è stata rilevata in tempo potrebbe essere la stessa che ha fatto precipitare il volo 815. *L'anomalia che non è stata rilevata in tempo potrebbe essere legata al fatto che Locke non è riuscito a premere in tempo il pulsante nell'episodio Uno di loro. * La stazione è la stessa in cui Sam Toomey e Leonard Simms hanno sentito per la prima volta i numeri. * Gli indirizzi IP che vanno dal 10.0.0.0 al 10.255.255.255 sono riservati alle utenze private. Ciò significa che la stazione è collegata ad altre stazioni o ad altri luoghi con una rete privata, probabilmente collegati all'impero Widmore. È possibile anche che siano state altre stazioni ad aver allertato questo o viceversa. **Al giorno d'oggi molti strumenti scientifici sono connessi al computer via LAN. Il messaggio probabilmente è stato trasmesso da uno di questi. * Il numero 7418880 potrebbe essere il codice di un errore, simile al "404 Pagina non trovata", e non ha un significato particolare. Oppure, essendo composto da sette cifre, potrebbe essere un numero di telefono senza prefisso (come un "Numero Verde"). ** Nota: Il numero 7418880 è il prodotto dei numeri (4 x 8 x 15 x 16 x 23 x 42) *La conversazione tra i due uomini è incomprensibile, ma l'accento è molto marcato. Ci sono due possibili spiegazioni: ** Un errore della produzione. I personaggi infatti potrebbero essere stati ideati come madrelingua portoghesi ma è possibile che i produttori di Lost non abbiano potuto, o voluto, scritturare attori portoghesi. ** I personaggi usano il Portoghese come "lingua franca". Non possono parlare la loro lingua natìa e usano il Portoghese come lingua per comunicare. (Normalmente il Portoghese non è usato come "lingua franca", quindi potrebbe essere che i personaggi, pur non essendo di origine portoghese, abbiano vissuto entrambi in Portogallo e l'abbiano imparato parlandolo). * Chi è la donna rappresentata nella foto che Henrik e Mathias tengono nella stazione? (Vedi la galleria fotografica sotto) ** Assomiglia a Charlotte Malkin. Galleria fotografica Image:Internostazioneascolto.jpg|L'interno della stazione d'ascolto Image:Monitorstazioneascolto.jpg|Il messaggio di allerta che compare sul monitor del pc della stazione Image:Outputstazioneascolto.jpg|Il Terminal output Image:Scrivaniastazioneascolto.jpg|Gli oggetti sulla scrivania della stazione Image:Numeriemergenzastazioneascolto.jpg|Il fascicolo nero che contiene la lista dei "numeri d'emergenza" Image:Letteredesmondstazioneascolto.jpg|Le lettere mostrate nella stazione Image:Telefonogiallo.JPG|Il telefono giallo Image:Tecnicifotomalkin.jpg|La freccia rossa indica una foto all'interno della stazione: la ragazza sembra essere Charlotte Malkin Categoria:Luoghi